MCN músicas com naruto
by Bella L'Amour
Summary: O time sete está com 100%de tedio, o geito foi usar as "boas músicas" brasileiras para se divertir.
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertencem, porém um dia Uchiha Sasuke vá me pertencer.

MCN

( Músicas com Naruto)

Sinopse:

O que vai acontecer quando o time sete está sem animo para as coisas, a única alternativa viável é zuar com as grandes músicas nacionais

Capítulo um

Não direi que é paixão

Se há um premio por jugar mal

Já sei que vou ser eleita

Amar não vale o sofrer não

O verbo amar a razão rejeita

Sasuke: Concordo, amar não vale o que agente sofre.

Sakura: Sasuke !

Naruto: Eu quero ramen.

FuuHime: Vamos continuar?

Todos – FuuHime: Hai FuuHime-chan.

Por que a mentira

Ele é terra é céu é o ar que você respira

Para nós está na cara

Isto não se esconde

Nós sabemos onde sua cabeça está

Sasuke: Mas é claro que vocês sabem onde a cabeça dela está, em cima do pescoço.

Naruto: Essa foi boa teme.

Sakura e Kakashi: Gota dupla

Meu coração não se emenda

Tudo é tão lindo no inicio

Mas a razão diz "Se contenha

Se não quiser ir pro sacrifício"

Sasuke: Achei essa música chata

Sakura: Por que?

Sasuke: Por que ela é irritante igual você

Sakura: Sasuke, você me paga – Sakura diz correndo atrás do Uchiha que não teve muita sorte e acabou levando um soco da rosada.

Naruto: Se o coração dela se emendasse ela seria tipo o Fransktein

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi: Gota tripla

Naruto: kkkkk essa kkkk foi kkkkk boa to morrendo kkkkde rir.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi: Gota de 20 litros

Naruto: FuuHime –chan, quando é a hora do com fome e quero o meu ramen !

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi: Capotam

FuuHime: Bom gente, acho que isso foi de mais para um dia, tchau.

Sasuke: Não esqueçam de deixam um comentário, mas se não quiserem não precisa. E além disso se a FuuHime perguntar eu não falei a última parte.

FuuHime: O que você não disse Sasuke?

Sasuke: " Ela é ninja ou o que?"

FuuHime: Na verdade eu sou telepata.

Sasuke: " Saquei esseé o único modo de você saber o que estou pensando"

FuuHime e Sasuke: Bom temos que ir, tchau

Sasuke: No próximo capítulo a música será Parecia Estar dos Stevens.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertencem, porém um dia Uchiha Sasuke vá me pertencer.

MCN

( Músicas com Naruto)

Sinopse:

O que vai acontecer quando o time sete está sem animo para as coisas, a única alternativa viável é zuar com as grandes músicas nacionais

Capítulo dois

Parecia Estar

Parecia estar

Numa nova era

Até que você me falou em parar

Sei que onde estou não é onde espera

Pois o que eu tinha pra você ninguém supera

Sasuke: Se eu tiver um trilhão de euros pra ela, você vai conseguir superar?

Sakura: Você nunca entende.

Sasuke: Mais é claro que nós entendemos.

Sakura: É claro que você entendem assim como o Naruto "inteligente"

Naruto: Ótima comparação Sakura-chan, até que fim alguém percebeu que eu sou inteligente.

Kakashi: Se você é tão inteligente assim então porque o inteligente da frase estáentre aspas?

Naruto: Boa pergunta?

FuuHime: Essas aspas indicam sarcasmo, entendeu?

Naruto: Não.

FuuHime: A Sakura-chan quis dizer que você é burro.

Naruto: Ainda não entendi – cinco minutos depois, a ficha cai – espera ai eu não sou burro.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi e FuuHime: Aleluia, você entendeu

FuuHime: Já achei que ia ter que desenhar.

E se eu pudesse assim mudar

Jurei que iria até tentar

Se não consigo ti olhar não é por querem

E se às vezes exagero

Olho pra cá e não ti enxergo não é por que

Eu não queira ti ver

Eu não vou ficar tão perto de perder você

Assim sem me mexer

Não acredito que o nosso amor acabou

Kakashi: Que música chata

Naruto: Eu quero ganhar pelo menos dois ramens por ficar ouvindo estas músicas chatas

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi: Concordo

Sakura: Essa foi à primeira coisa que presta que você falou.

FuuHime: É bom vocês continuarem zuando a músicase não a única coisa que vão ganhar será um GRANDE PROCESSO.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto: hai FuuHime-chan

Sasuke: Se nós colarmos você na cadeira com super bonde não vai ter como você fazer alguma coisa.

Naruto: kkkkkkkkk

Sakura: Cala a boca seu baka

Naruto: Vem fazer.- Sakura toca o sapato em Naruto que cai e desmaia

FuuHime:Bom, parece que por hoje é só já que vou ter que levar o Naruto no Hospital.

Sakura: Gente, eu quero que saibam que foi o Naruto que começou a discussão, se ele não me tivesse mandado ir calar a boca dele.

FuuHime: Não se preocupe Sakura, se você não fizesse isso com certeza eu faria.

Sakura: Deixem muitos recadinhos para a minha melhor amiga FuuHime.

FuuHime: Sakura, como está você e o Sasuke?

Sasuke: Quem me chamou?

FuuHime e Sakura: Ninguém

FuuHime: Parem você dois, eu não quero que o Sasuke-kun vá para o hospital. Além disso, o Naruto vai ter que ficar internado e tive que contratar outra pessoa.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi: Quem vai ser?

FuuHime: Nossa, até você Kakashi, vai ser o Sai

Sasuke, Kakashi: "Por que logo ele, mi mi mi mi mi (N/A:tentativa fail de imitar o som de choro)

Sakura: " É isso ai"

Bom como será que o time vai ficar nos próximos capítulos, Sakura e Sai o que vai acontecer com eles. Será que essa história pode ficar mais doida que antes?Sim, afinal terá um capítulo em que o Rock Lee aparecerá.

Sakura: O que?

FuuHime: Tchau

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertencem, porém um dia Uchiha Sasuke vá me pertencer.

MCN

( Músicas com Naruto)

Sinopse:

O que vai acontecer quando o time sete está sem animo para as coisas, a única alternativa viável é zuar com as grandes músicas nacionais

Capítulo três

A tendência

Se já não sei quem eu sou

E vivo sempre a esperar

A tendência, a tendência

Sasuke: Perai ...

Sai: Por que motivo você sempre tem que começar a criticar uma música.

Sakura, Kakashi: Essa é uma boa pergunta Sai?

Sasuke e Sai trocando olhares do mal

FuuHime: Então eu começo!

Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi e Sakura: Não, eu quero começar!

FuuHime: Eu vou começar porque eu mando.

Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi e Sakura: H-hai.

FuuHime: Como assim o cara não sabe quem ele é

Sakura: Não sei!

Mudei meu look

Aumentou minha audiência

Sem eu precisar de essência, de essência

Você pode ser um nerd assumido

Ou um fashion colorido

O que importa é você comprar

Sakura: Se eu pudesse comprar alguém eu comprava o Sasuke e o Sai só pra mim.

Sasuke e Sai com 100% de orgulho

Kakashi: Por falar nisso o mês já acabou e cada o nosso salário?

FuuHime: Que tal um almento de 100% sobre o que vocês ganham, pode ser?

(N/A: já penso que pode ser, pode ser muito bom?)

(N/A: desculpem-me, porém eu não ia perder essa chance)

Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi e Sakura: Claro!

FuuHime: Que bom pra mim, já que 100% de 0 é nada! Kkkkkkkkk

Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi e Sakura: Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi (N/A:outra tentativa fail de conseguir imitar uma anomatopeia de choro)

FuuHime: Bom gente, isso é tudo pessoal.

Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi e Sakura: Deixem muitos recados!

FuuHime: Isso não vai fazer com que vocês recebam eu salário mínimo.

Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi e Sakura: Mandem sugestões de músicas e de personagem para comentarem

FuuHime: Vocês iram tirar férias.

Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi e Sakura: Eba!

Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Sakura e FuuHime: Tchau!


End file.
